Episode 2652 (1st January 2004)
Plot Barry is full of life after discovering that his illness is not fatal. He enjoys a pleasant walk along the hilltops of Scotland and carves his and Janine’s initials into a tree. Kelly and Zoe are still left alone at the wreckage and Zoe is growing increasingly unwell. Kelly decides to take matters into her own hands and climbs down a steep hill to summon Mickey’s bag. She succeeds, and the girls are gifted with fireworks and matches and light a fire. After hearing the news of Barry’s misbelieving of his illness, Paul begins to have doubts about him and Janine and feels humiliated. Janine persuades to him to not give up on them. Martin and the group return to the wreckage with no good news or any sign of potential help. Paul is talking to Sherry in the bar who reveals that Barry is just her type of man, and Paul puts a plan into action for her to make an advance on Barry. Janine and Barry share a moment in the swimming pool when Janine reminisces on a childhood holiday where Frank taught her how to swim. When they get back to the room, Janine ignores Barry’s advances to get inside her head and come to an understanding. The couple head down for lunch and Barry presents Paul with a watch that he was going to give to Jack when he died and thanks him for being there, and Paul feels embarrassed. Sherry comes onto Barry, and he ignores her advances, Janine witnesses the scenario and tells Barry she’s got a splitting headache and returns to the room to avoid the company of Barry. Tariq is trying to persuade Ronny to say to him that he loves him when his phone starts bleeping, Ronny becomes erratic and tries to grasp for Tariq's pocket. Tariq is reluctant to hand over the phone until Ronny tells him he loves him. But it becomes too late when the phone loses signal, and Ronny is infuriated and punches Tariq, knocking him to the floor. Barry throws stones at the window of the room and interrupts Janine’s alone time; he persuades her to follow him on a walk up to the hills. Tariq confides in Mickey about his daunting childhood, he remembers his mother as a slut and reveals that Dan is his father. Sonia and Martin grow increasingly close and share a passionate kiss. Barry takes Janine to the spot where he carved their initials. As he starts to ramble on, she loses her cool. She confesses that she’s been sleeping with Paul and that she’s never loved him. Barry is devastated to learn that their relationship and later marriage has been nothing but a lie. He is reluctant to believe that everything Janine is saying is right and forgives her for sleeping with Paul. Janine can’t believe what she’s hearing and when Barry makes an advance at her, she pushes away his oncoming’s and Barry falls backwards and rolls down the Cliffside hill before coming to a halt when his head plunges onto a rock. Janine slowly makes her way down the hill and to the scene where Barry lays. An inch of life still survives in him, and he asks her to help him and manages to blurt out the word "Jack". Janine tells him that memories are better and slowly watches him pass away. Cast Regular cast *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Mickey - Joe Swash *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Paul - Gary Beadle *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella Guest cast *Tony - Tam White *Sherry - Samantha Dodds Locations *Unknown hotel - Janine & Barry's room, bar, dining area, swimming pool, balcony and exterior *Dingy barn *Secluded hilltops *Woodland Notes *This episode was shot entirely on location in Scotland. *This episode saw the death of Barry Evans, however, Shaun Williamson appeared in the next episode as a corpse and was credited for his appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Janine finally confesses all to Barry, with devastating consequences. Martin and Sonia begin to see each other in a new light, and Tariq confides in Mickey a secret that he has been harbouring since childhood. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,584,000 viewers (1st place). Noteworthy dialogue Janine Evans (to Barry Evans): "When I was on the game, right, ooh I did some iffy things, but of all the filth I have to endure for money, being with you was by far the fouling. Your great big greasy horrible body on top of me, ooh payday had to be really big to put up with you, didn't it? And your standing here, thinking you've made great realisations about yourself, well you haven't! Your the same doormat you've always been, just like I'm the same heartless cow everyone warned you about." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes shot entirely on location